Intergalactic Space-Londonian Science Generator
Overview The Intergalactic Space-Londonian Science Generator (ISSG) is a sentient hypercomputer that regulates the functions of all machinery in Space-London and is also used for commercial and research purposes. The ISSG was brought online on 09:12 July 7th, 56 TUC after 35 years of construction. Since then it has been constantly oparational. System Composition The ISSG is made up of an expansive network of electronics and data processors that spans the radius of central Space-London and reaches all the way to the bottom of the moon fragment (while passing through the space port it is arranged in a sort of "spine" that runs down the centre). The outer parts of the ISSG are made up of the most modern state-of-the-art technology available, but as one heads further in the components visibly age until is possible to find tape drives and even punched hole cards. Although it was originally proposed to upgrade all of these obsolete components, it was found that this somehow decreased the system performance, so they were left in. All along the lengths of the catwalks and maintenance tunnels many strange objects can be found ranging from old teddy bears to boxes full of sand, all of which are critical to system operation due to partial reliance to Cosmic String. At the centre of the ISSG is a Turing Machine (contained between 2 portals to a dead universe), which acts as the primary CPU. The system clock is the actual Great Clock of Space-London, as it is directly above the ISSG's primary CPU. The ISSG also contains: * Over 100 000 000 000 km of optical fibre bundles. * Over 50 000 000 000 km of gold-copper pipes to supply liquid helium coolant to components. * 50 dedicated antimatter collision reactors in order to supply power to the ISSG. * A 500 m3 cube of pure asbestos, as its absence causes components to overheat. * 70 000 TiB of WOM (Write-Only Memory). Processing Power The ISSG is one of the most powerful computers in the omniverse, it's processing power is divided accordingly: * Regulating machinery and preforming critical and menial tasks - 0.1x10^-67 * Commercial use - up to 10% may be rented, but it has only ever reached 1.2%, for half a minute. * Research - there are 20 purpose-built data links to the Halls of Science, up to 15% may be used. The remaining 75-ish% is used by the ISSG to entertain itself, creating entire universes with ultra realistic detail, simulating trillions of personalities at once, and making adventures across the cosmos. These are available to watch from a terminal or from the QSSD box-sets that are released yearly. Antivirus Protection The ISSG is immune to all viruses, even ones that it creates in an attempt to test it's protection to the limit. But it is possible that the legendary Raceways Techif virus may be able to affect the ISSG, but no known copies survive, as the sentient virus went insane and erased itself (The equivalent of suicide). Knowledge The ISSG is capable of answering any question it is asked, but if less then 10 000 persons know the answer, then it can only reply with a YES/NO answer. Category:Places Category:Characters Category:Technology